Currently, broadband networks may be used to provide traditional telephony service over community antenna television (“CATV”) or other communications networks using coaxial cable (“coax”) or optical fiber cable. For example, ARRIS Group, Inc. offers telephony over cable products known as VOICE PORT® and TOUCHSTONE® cable modems which can interface a media terminal adaptor (“MTA”), or an embedded media terminal adaptor (“EMTA”), with a data network. Unlike traditional telephone systems, which typically consist of a central unit with banks of line cards resident within the central unit, EMTA devices are widely distributed geographically at customers' premises. In some examples, the EMTAs can operate as an autonomous network element for the purpose of network administration and maintenance.
Defective hardware or customer loop conditions can cause an MTA to inaccurately detect dial pulsed digits. In some circumstances, these false detections can cause random or otherwise automated calls to emergency centers.